Eleven
by WeWereJustChildren
Summary: When a strange girl appears in the maze - and not through the box - a lot of questions begin flying, who is she? How did she get in? And more importantly can she lead us out? But this girl isn't like others her unique abilities make her valuable to WICKED and they'll do anything to get her back in their possession.
1. Chapter 1

_Run, quick, don't look back. _

_No, stop where are you going? They're trying to help you!_

_ Just keep running!_

The voices in her head fought with one another as she ran and stumbled her way through doors and down corridors. She wasn't sure where she was going, the corridors were an unknown maze to her, and she just needed to get out. She picked up the pace as she ran down a long stretch of empty hallway and took a deep breath to focus herself, the voices in her head quieting a little but still present. Her stomach ached from hunger and her legs didn't feel like they would hold her up much longer. She stopped about half way down the corridor, looking back to check she was still far ahead of her pursuers. She took another deep breath, closing her eyes tightly, "Shut up." She growled to herself, though she knew the voices wouldn't listen, they never did. In the distance she heard footsteps, not too close but closing in on her. She looked towards the end of the corridor, it split into two at the end with nothing to indicate which way was out. The pounding of footsteps was closer now. "Please work." She pleaded with herself as she locked her hands together as tight as she could. The voices made it hard to focus, one screaming at her to stop and another yelling for her to try harder and others not even forming words, simply screaming at her.

Slowly, she felt it happen. A sharp but almost painless spark hit the palm of her hand as a little ball of silver light formed in her hands and grew slightly bigger with each second. "C'mon, c'mon. You can do it." She told herself as the ball's light began to flicker as if it were going out. "You. Can. Do. This." She told herself firmly and the ball's light returned, it grew a couple more centimeters and then she let it go, it floated in front of her as she gasped for air. She hadn't smiled in a while but as she watched the silver ball of light float just below her eye level, a small smile graced her lips. She was brought back to real life when she heard a shout ring out from the way she had come, they were closing in. "Okay, show me where I need to go." She told her creation, it hovered motionless for a few moments and she feared it wouldn't work but slowly it began to move forward down the corridor, picking up speed as it went.

She followed it quickly, turning left when she reached the end of the corridor and breaking into a run as the silver ball picked up more speed. It lead her down a few more corridors, down more than one flight of stairs and finally into a room. She didn't understand, she'd told the ball to guide her where she needed to go and she needed to get out of here. This room was lit by dim lights and contained screens that she took very little notice of while she tried to figure out what was going on. Across the room, strange, pod like machines sat. She shuddered at the thought of what could be in them.

Just as she was about to give up; the silver ball began to move again, this time towards a ladder. She looked at the ladder and watched at the ball began to move up it, gulping once, she began to climb.

Reaching the top of the ladder, the silver ball had already moved on but a rather large drop stood between her and wherever it was leading her. She looked at the gap between where she stood and the ledge she needed to be on. It was far but she was sure she could jump it if she tried. Moving back as far as she could without falling back down the ladder, she took a deep breath, picking up as much speed as she could in the short distance between herself and the edge, the girl jumped, she was airborne for only moment before she crashed onto the ledge but she had no time to check the pain that welled up in her shoulder as she got to her feet and raced after the silver ball. The walls around her were covered in plants, mostly ivy but through the gaps she could see they were grey and stretched high into the air above her. She continued chasing after the light all the while trying to ignore the voices inside her head telling her to turn around, all except one which encouraged her to move forward, she tried to tune into only this voice, forcing the others into a dull roar.

Her feet pounded the stone ground beneath her as she ran through the twist and turns of this second maze of walls, she slowed only slightly as a stronger light came into view up ahead. As she got closer, she slowed into a walk, her silver ball slowing with her. She crossed the threshold into a clearing, panting for air and at least twenty pairs of eyes turned to look at her, everyone stood motionless for a while, just staring. Then through exhaustion she fell to the floor, many pairs of feet pounding the ground and heading in her direction as she passed out. The silver ball flickered and fizzled out with a pop.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter of my first Maze Runner fanfic. Not a lot was really explained in this chapter but I promise it will be in further chapters. I would much appreciate it if you could review for me, I like to hear my readers thoughts and opinions. ~WeWereJustChildren**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"Distant voices broke through the walls of her dreamless sleep. She closed in on them, listening in her half-asleep state. They were arguing and from what she could tell, it was about her. "I say we drop her in the maze, let the grievers have her." One voice said, "She can't be a good thing or they'd have sent her in the box." She frowned,  
she didn't know what a griever was but by the way this voice spoke of it, it didn't sound good. Another voice spoke, "Don't be stupid Gally. She could be just what we need. If she got in, she can get us out-" This voice was cut off by the first one. "And what if she's some big plan to get us all killed?"/p 


End file.
